kagomes new life
by fullmoonbueatyinu
Summary: Kagome has lived in America since she was 6 years old, but when her parents tell her she is moving back to japan. How will her new life be, when she meets lots of friends including a young honyou, will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

"what!!!!.Were moving"kagome yelled running to her room. This can't be kagome her father mother and her little brother souta had lived here since forever, why did they suddenly want to move? _Im not moving ,maybe I can stay here with yura.__** Kagome thought as she wiped away the hot stinging tears that formed in her brown eyes. "sweetheart are you in there"her mom's soft voice waved into her ear.**_

"_**yes mom,LEAVE ME ALONE!!" kagome yelled , this time she let streams of tears flow down her cheek. "i know you have made so many friends here in America ,but honey I think it's time we move back to jap.."her mother was cut off by kagome's loud intense sobs.As her mother entered the door **_

_**kagome tried wiping away her salty tears. "mom ... why"kagome said holding in her sobs.**_

"_**well, I know you miss japan deep down inside, and I just think it's time to return" her mom's voice was so soothing and kagome feel asleep. **_

_**Kagome woke up on her soft pink bed.**__must of fallen asleep.__** Kagome turned over to her clock, it read **_

_**10:33, in big read letters. She could hear her mother preparing breakfeast.**__ Mmmmm pancakes._

_**Kagome grabbed a plate and started eating. The whole breakfeast was eaten in silence. **_

_**In the end her mom broke the tension. "souta, kagome we have decided that were going to be moving next Monday" kagome's mom this time had a little sorrow in her voice.**_

"_**That means spend as much time with your friends at school"her dad piped in.**_

_That's right I haven't told yura the news yet.__** Kagome left the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone.**_

_**She layed there pondering on how she would break the news, when a familiar voice streamed through the house. "kagome, you in there!?" she instantly knew it was yura.**_

"_**yeah. I'm in here" kagome said trying to sound as cheerful as she could.**_

"_**um why is there all these boxes in your room"questioned the puzzled yura.**_

"_**how do u put this.. yura you know how I lived in japan before I came here?" kagome asked holding **_

_**in sobs. "yeah kags why" yura asked now sitting next to kagome.**_

"_**well,w...ere.. m.. moving BACK." and with that kagome broke into sobs.**_

_**Yura seemed happy for a moment then a frown crept across her lips. **_

"_**k..kagome when will you be moving"asked yura trying to comfort her best friend**_

"_**next week"kagome said wiping away tears.**_


	2. ahopping!

_**It had been exactly one week since kagome found out she was moving back to japan.**_

_**Now she was standing with her family luggage and all in an airport.**_

_**She looked in her best friends eyes, she saw mixed emotions , sadness, happiness.**_

_**Kagome and yura couldn't't stand the silence they broke into a short yet sweet embrace.**_

"_**i'll miss you kags"yura said as they broke apart.**_

"_**same here yura,i'll send you letters maybe call you every once in a while k?"kagome said as she picked up her luggage. "plane number 156, destination Tokyo ,japan is excepting passengers now"**_

_**the lady on the intercom said.**_

_**Kagome hugged yura for the last time and walked off.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**During the whole trip kagome sat in silence.**_

_**She wondered how life in her new school would be, would**_

_**they treat her like an outsider?** Probably not ,since I'm half japanese_

_I shouldn't't be too abnormal. _(A/N I'm using this font for japan).

Her heart sunk as the plane landed. Were here. Kagome slowly picked up her bags

and walked down the airplane's steps to her new yet familiar surroundings.

"well Wier'e here" exclaimed her mom. Kagome was happy to be off that musty plane.

"next we gotta get us a car" her dad said leading the way (A/N he he they couldn't't bring there car so they have to but a new one!! jk)

"you mean OUR car , honey it came with us on the plane " kagome's mom chuckled and pointed to their car.

Kagome entered her new house for the first time. It was... HUGE she could finally have her own room. It was a two story house 4 bedrooms on the top 2 on the bottom. Kagome instantly fell in love the house was

perferct ...well close it needed to be kagomified!!

"now thats better" said kagome as she finishes decorating her room. It was very nice. The carpet was a mellow creamy color just like the curtains, she had pink bedsheets, all her girly needs sprawled everywhere just the way she liked it. Kagome was about to call yura when her mom came in.

"dear, I think it's about time you go shopping for school" kagome got a sick feeling in her stoumach

the last time she went shopping with her mom, she got kicked out of the mall as to how over active she went when she saw **the most adorable shirt in the whole world. "hey mom I think i'll go by myself. You know get acquainted to Tokyo" kagome said rather convincing. ''erm... alright have fun" her mom said walking out the door. Wow she did not fight me to go amazing... thought kagome as she grabbed her purse**

**and ran out the door.**

**The mall was filled with people, children running dragging there moms to the toys, teenagers haning out at the arcade. "just like back at home" kagome thought as she walked to the "shikon no tama uniform store". (A/N WORK WITH ME PEOPLE) . She walked into the store a couple of girls her age were in the store. Kagome felt like she was being watched. She turned around and the same girls were whispering about her. Soon they were approaching her. "hey,um are you new here" the tallest girl said to kagome.**

"**yes I moved here from America" kagome replied. The girls chit-chatted for a minute then came over too a puzzeled kagome. " hi my name rin, nice to meet you" said a petite girl holding out her hand, kagome shook it. "hi, my name is ayame, nice to meet you" said a girl about kagome's size as she held out her hand.**

"**last but not leasr my name is sango, nice to meet you" said a girl not much taller than kagome as she stuck out her , of course kagome shook it. "and my name is higurashi , kagome, but please call me kagome" kagome said bowing her head. "ok so like were in the same school, were going to be like best friends!1" said the girls as they walked off. To good to be true. Kagome thought as she walked out the door with her bags, she was still in a daze when BOOM she ran right into a boy just her age with raven colored hair and amber eyes. "damn wrench, watch were you're going" the boy said as his rage increased. **

"**wench!! why you ba-" she reliezied that he had already gone in and hade no intentions of listening to her complain. I hope we don't go to the same school. Kagome thought as she left the store.**

**(A/N I know it is boring but you wait for the next chapter it's gonna get g00d,oh yeah I will like pst 3 chaps **

**a day if I have time off) fulllmoon**


End file.
